


Take What You Need

by midoriyasbones



Category: Monster Camp, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all characters are 18+, no build up we fuck like men, sometimes you just gotta write smut with as little intro and outro as possible, there's mentions of a lot of kinky shit vicky wants damien to do to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriyasbones/pseuds/midoriyasbones
Summary: School is long, hard, and demanding. You know what else is long, hard, and demanding? Damien LaVey.(AKA, Damien drags Vicky to the teacher's lounge and fucks her brains out)
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey, Vicky Schmidt/Damien LaVey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	Take What You Need

School is long, hard, and demanding. You know what else is long, hard, and demanding? Damien LaVey.

Vicky hadn’t even had time to scream when he cupped a hand over her mouth. He dragged her away, leaving her locker door ajar. She would’ve protested, but honestly there was no point. When Damien was horny he didn’t give two shits what she wanted. So she went with him, pretending to struggle just to wind him up a bit. She was rewarded with an especially low growl that made her shiver. 

“Behave,” Damien snarled nastily, “or else.”

Vicky bit back a laugh. The prince of Hell was such a cliche, but a hot one that delivered on his word. If he threatened you, you better believe it. By now Vicky knew that Damien was more than capable of making her unable to sit down for a week. 

The door to the teacher’s lounge hadn’t even slammed behind them when Damien hoisted her up, one hand squeezing her ass and the other supporting her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, groaning into his lips. A fang nipped at her tongue as she struggled to get her top off before he set her down because once his hands were free he was liable to rip it off. She’d already had to make up 2 excuses for why her shirts were shredded this month, she really didn’t need her parents to get suspicious of her. They’d probably start tracking her hormones again. 

Damien practically threw her up onto the counter between the fridge and the microwave. It may not have been the sexiest backdrop, but it was the emptiest. Fortunately, they’d done this enough that Vicky knew where to throw her clothes so that they wouldn’t land in the sink. Damien barely gave her time to do so before his hands were over her chest, thumb rolling deliciously over her nipples. Her head fell back against the wall, sucking in a deep breath at the sensation. 

“No bra today?” He snickered, admiring his prize. “Didn’t think you’d ever have the capability of that kind of behavior in you.”

And she’d never thought she’d ever have Damien’s cock in her, but you didn’t see her commenting on that.

“Well, usually I wear one,” she flushed, unable to meet his eyes as her heart pounded, “since, you know, there’s only one muscle to support your chest- or my chest, because I’m a girl, but-”

“Stop rubbing in how smart you are.” He snapped, eyes rolling in annoyance as his hand dipped into her waist band. “How about I rub that brain of yours away instead?”

She nodded eagerly. “Yes. I want that so much. Please?”

“Good girl.” 

Vicky let out a moan as he began moving his fingers in hard but slow circles. Teeth dragged over her neck, his breath heavy and scorching, his forked tongue playfully flickering over an artery. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t beg him to just mark her up already, she knew that kind impatience would just make him deny her longer. It was better to sit back and revel in the sensations. It was best to try not to think. 

Maybe it was the fact that he was literally from hell, but something about Damien always made her brain just melt. With anyone else, she was anxious and awkward, overthinking every detail. She always wanted

it to be perfect, just like everything else she did, but not with Damien. Damien took control so effortlessly. Everytime she tried to get ahead of him, he’d stop her dead in her tracks and make her forget whatever she was trying to do within seconds. That was what made him so goddamn irresistible to her. Well, that and his huge cock, but mostly the first part. 

To everyone else, Vicky was the golden girl. She aced her classes like it was nothing. Participated in more extracurriculars than anyone else. Was the dance captain and cheer captain. She was the first place Scare Fair winner. She had to be perfect, perfect all the time. Perfect smile, perfect body, perfect grades, perfect friends. She had to be so meticulous about every detail to a fault. Her brain was always crunching the numbers, always working towards the goals set out for her. It never stopped. Ever. Even when she was just hanging out with friends, a voice in the back of her head would ask why she wasn’t studying or working out or doing something more productive. She didn’t know how to shut it off.

But Damien did. It was like he had the missing page in Vicky’s instruction manual.  _ To turn off your Vicky’s cognitive abilities, press upwards, to the right, and thrust on till she comes.  _ Or something like that.

A painful nip to her neck brought Vicky back the present. She inhaled sharply, wincing from the sudden pain but shuddering in the pleasure. 

“I can hear your brain clunking away up there.” He rumbled, obviously annoyed. “Did I give you permission to think?”

“Um, you never said I couldn’t-“ Vicky mumbled, trying to pull her thoughts into word, but Damien grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it backwards mercilessly. Tears pricked her eyes as he scraped her neck with a nail. 

“Don’t sass me, Icky.” He whispered dangerously, fingers parting her folds slowly. “I could just leave you here. Not let you come, just cuff you to the fridge door, topless, covered in my bites. You’d have to wait until a teacher found you. You wouldn’t like that, would you?”

She whined and squirmed. Actually, she was very much interested in that. If only it wouldn’t lead to a teacher having a heart attack and her being grounded for life. Otherwise, that kind of humiliation always got her gut flooded with arousal, but unfortunately it wasn’t meant to be. Instead, she whimpered out and shook her head quickly. She made herself limp, arms loose around his shoulder, keening for him desperately. He let go of her hair but she kept her neck barred to him in submission to let him know she wanted to behave, to be a good girl. He rumbled out softly before kissing at it, sucking at the skin as a finger slipped into her. She moaned at the intrusion, so wet that she barely felt a stretch. Also she’d fingered herself that morning, which helped too. 

He alternated before nipping and sucking at her neck, refusing to leave a spot until he was satisfied with the bruise that was beginning to form. She didn’t have to see it to know her neck was going to be a marble column of blues and purples accented with the imprint of bites. Anyone who saw it would know exactly how they got there. They’d know that she had been fucked by Damien LaVey, prince of Hell himself, They’d know that he could take her almost any time he wanted. He could simply pull her aside, spread her legs, and go to town. They’d know that Vicky Schmidt was a-

“Slut.” Damien purred low and slow into her ear. His breath was as hot as the fire he came from. “That’s what you are, right?”

_ “Uhnn-huh, un-huh…”  _ she whimpered, unable to resist grinding against his hand. At some point, he must’ve removed her pants, because now he was thrusting three fingers into her viciously. With each movement his thumb would grind against her clit. She was squirming and clinging to him, feeling like he’d somehow liquified her insides within minutes. 

“Just a horny slut.” He added with a chuckle, hiking her seemingly jellified legs up onto his shoulders to help support her. “One who always gets wet for me.”

“Y-yes,” she gasped out, gripping the edge of the counter for more leverage, “always wet for y-you, whenever you want.” 

“Never wanting to say no, hm?” He cooed, taking her ear lobe between his teeth and she shook her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as he pressed his fingers up perfectly as a reward.

Obviously, he was saying it just for the scene, he always backed down if she displayed disinterest, but pretending it was true just was just so fucking hot. It was part of that fantasy of being completely controlled, completely at someone’s mercy, unable to think for herself. She fucking loved it, not the idea of being forced, but the idea of willingly allowing someone else to control her, feeling safe enough to trust someone that much. 

Not that she trusted Damien necessarily, but that whole rule about demons not being able to enter you without permission also extended to sex, which was convenient. Nothing but convenient. Absolutely no affection towards him at all. No sir… 

“You just like being fucked and used.” He continued, removing his hand from inside of her. "You like being filled up to the brim."

Vicky wanted to protest being left empty. It wasn't fair that he was literally teasing her for being a cock hungry bitch and leaving her with nothing. She wanted to shove him down and fuck herself on his hand until she was hoarse from screaming, but she’d gone through this routine enough to know that there would be severe consequences if she did. Instead she whined pathetically and silenced her by sticking his sopping fingers in her mouth. He didn’t have to say another word. She began to suckle them, tongue laving over every inch to clean herself off of him. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers out and inspected her work, giving a satisfied hum. 

Damien nonchalantly undid his belt buckle as if this were his bedroom and not the teacher’s lounge. “There’s a reason I don’t just wipe you off on my jeans, do you know what it is?” 

“Because I’m such a whore that I don’t even deserve to be wiped off on your jeans?” Vicky whimpered out breathlessly. “Because I’m so disgusting that you shouldn’t even have to touch me unless you’re using me for your own pleasure?”

If Vera had heard that, Vicky would’ve been in for the feminist lecture of her life.

He faltered, stunned into silence. She knew instantly that she’d gotten it wrong and had to make it up to him. She sat up to push herself off the counter when he lifted her up himself. She didn’t even have time to think before he slammed her onto the table and bent her legs so far back that her knees were touching her shoulders. She was naturally flexible, but even so that kind of position strained her abilities. The subtle stinging though was worth it, worth feeling so vulnerable, dripping cunt on display.

“That,” Damien growled, using his belt to secure her legs and arms in place, “was the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life.” 

"Really?" She whispered, looking up at him cautiously. Her eyes barely able to hold his for even a moment before flickering away.

"Really." Damien's voice was soft now. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, you know that."

She nodded, eyes fluttering as he leaned in close to give her a gentle kiss.

As much as Vicky loved being owned, she craved the tender moments too. Damien was good at playing the role of a heartless sadist, but he was also good about recognizing the moments when she needed to be cared for too. She appreciated that. 

After a moment, Damien pulled away and the scene was back on. He looked over her like a cow at the auction, judging the worth of her meat and if she was worth even bidding on. He worked his cock to hardness. At the sight Vicky’s mouth salivated. She should be the one doing that, pumping him or sucking him until he was ready. He shouldn’t have to do any work whatsoever. 

Vicky wanted to be his toy. She wanted him to chain her up in his room, on call at all times to service him. She wanted to be nothing but his bed warmer who earned her keep in body heat and blow jobs. She wanted to be the one he returned to each night, the one he took out his frustrations on, the one he wouldn’t let anyone else touch. He could call her any name he wanted to. He could change her to meet his needs without even thinking to ask her opinion. He could never let her leave his infernal palace again and she would never even think of escaping. The whole world might wonder what happened to Vicky Schmidt, but she’d never wonder about the world ever again. 

At the devilish chuckle from Damien, she realized she’d said that all out loud. 

Her face burned hot from embarrassment. She wanted to disassemble herself right on the spot. “Oh gosh! I didn’t-”

“I’d do it you know,” Damien husked out, leaning in, his elbows against the table framing her head, “I’d do it right now if I wanted to. I’d take you hell, brand you myself. I wouldn’t just keep you in my bedroom though. I’d parade you around, dressing you in a way that nobody could doubt that you were nothing but my concubine. I’d never introduce you to anyone, and if they ask who you are, I’d show them.”

Vicky imagined all the ways Damien would show them her role in his life. Maybe he’d have her bend over to reveal her dripping, exposed cunt to them, or have her suck him off right there in the middle of whatever diplomatic event they were in. 

“I know I’ll need someone to please me when I’m on the throne,” he mused, thrusting his cock loosely through her folds, getting himself nice and slick, “maybe I should kidnap you for a week sometime. You can tell your parents it’s a working interview.” 

"They would not go for that." She chuckled. 

"Would they prefer a ransom note?" He snickered, a fingernail tracing over her jawline. "Then you'd be absolved of any fault."

She frowned. "Wouldn't that get  _ you  _ in trouble?"

"Diplomatic immunity." He reminded her, booping her nose playfully.

"That is not how that works!" Vicky snorted, unable to hold a straight face. "You don't just get to kidnap-"

"Don't care." And that was the last thing Damien said before pushing himself inside to shut her up. He was truly the master of deflection. Or maybe Vicky was just a sensitive little slut.

Vicky's back arched, body clenching around him involuntarily. He eased himself in slowly, reveling in the way she wiggled in an attempt to get him to go faster. To no avail, Once he was fully inside her though she relaxed, unable to do anything but pulse around him as her body adjusted. 

Damien's dick was truly a marvel of the universe. He had the physical features that people pay hundreds of dollars for, and all they got was silicone. Most of the time it wasn't even accurate. First of all, real demon dicks are so much bigger than the average human cunt can tolerate without proper prep. Second of all, Damien had spikes, literal spikes, at the base. They were dull, meant mostly for stimulation. Usually they felt delicious inside her, scraping at her walls and making her shudder, but he had to be careful not to hurt her. Thirdly, it was prehensile. It could literally move inside her. When Vicky saw that in action initially, she was weirded out by it. She knew that dicks can twitch, but they couldn’t fucking just circle her mouth in a practiced, teasing motion. She’d literally reeled back and asked if Damien’s dick was possessed. It took him several minutes to calm her down and after a ‘hands on’ demonstration she became much more comfortable with it.  _ So _ much more comfortable with it. 

Damien’s cock pushed upwards, brushing against a sensitive spot and making her gasp. He snickered, his tip circling over it playfully. Vicky wanted to swallow down any sounds, not wanting him to know how little effort from it took to make her scream, but at this point she really didn’t have that choice. Even with her lips pressed tight enough to make diamonds whines and whimpers made their way through. 

“Good sluts don’t resist vocalizing their pleasure,” he tutted scoldingly, “are you going to be a good slut?”

Instantly, Vicky’s mouth fell open in a moan, unable to resist a request like that. 

“Was that so hard?” Damien asked with a smirk, rolling his hips up inside of her at a lazy pace. “Was it so hard to let me know that I was making you feel good?” 

“No,” she shuddered, “it w-wasn’t. I was just scared of getting… getting caught.”

“With me, you should want to get caught,” He rumbled, “you should want to be stared at, you should want everyone to know who fucks your cunt.” All she could do was nod as he began to thrust up into her again. “The fact that you’re scared means you’re thinking, and as we established earlier, you’re not allowed to think.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, tears pricking at her eyes now. “I won’t do it again.”

“You better not.” Damien grabbed her thighs, digging into the flesh there. “I don't have the time today, but one of these days I'll break that little brain of yours. Then you'll never have to think again."

Vicky didn’t even have time to respond before he took up a brutal pace. Each thrust sent pleasure crashing over her, the tide pounding at the shore. She was already so wound up at this point that to be honest she didn’t have a lot of control over her reactions. She didn’t feel the way his nails were digging into her skin, or how he was grunting out her name, or how her drool was puddling on the table. All she knew was Damien’s cock. Her hands clenched into fists, toes pointing as he ravaged her body. She wasn’t even blind folded, but she didn’t need one. Her eyes stayed shut involuntarily at this point.

The devil makes work for idle hands, and his quickly found her breasts, massaging them in circles. He pinched her nipples, her squeal of pain only egging him on. His lips closed around her bud, tongue flickering at the tip. She keened in pleasure, voice hiking upwards in pitch as he tweaked it between his fangs. His hand squeezed at her other breast, massaging it roughly. 

She felt her climax coming so much quicker than she would’ve liked to. In a perfect world, she could go through hours of being used before coming, but this wasn’t a perfect world. 

"Mmph-" She managed, trying desperately to get his attention. It was so hard to talk though when her body was being overwhelmed by a barrage of sensations.

Damien did slow though, just enough to let her find her voice.

“Close!” She managed, a bit surprised she was even coherent enough to make the right sounds.

“Then come.” His voice tight in her ear. She groaned and clutched to him tightly, coming to the feeling of his thrusts and the way his voice became strangled as he fucked her through it, praising her until he finally came himself.

Vicky’s brain seemed to shatter. Everything was whited out as she moaned out his name entirely too loud to be safe, but Damien did what he said he would. She was empty of thoughts, but full of cock and come. Her chest heaved as she felt his cock throbbing inside her. All either of them could do was lay still together as the aftershocks settled into an afterglow. Damien’s hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over her cheek. She carded a hand through his hair slowly, fingers shaking a bit. 

“You okay?” He mumbled after a moment, lifting his head from her shoulder. 

She hummed in response, leaning into his hand. “M’good… better than good.” 

“Good enough to start cleaning yet?” He asked with a soft laugh. “Since I’m too good to clean up after you or whatever?”

She scowled, face flushing. “I only said that for the character. I didn’t actually mean it.”

“Yeah, sure.” He rolled his eyes as he undid his belt around her legs. “Well, you’ll have plenty of time to think about all the things you didn’t mean while you’re scrubbing yourself off the table.”

Vicky snorted and sat up quickly. “There’s no way you’re gonna actually make me clean this up by myself.”

“Isn’t there though?” He snickered, cracking the belt in his hands, and of course he was right. Vicky swallowed hard, watching as he refastened his belt. “You might want to start getting dressed if you don’t want to get caught in the lunch rush. Later noob!”

“Asshole.” Vicky grumbled, watching the door slam shut behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a monster fucker i swear.  
> tumblr: luckyyouhuh  
> i accept requests on tumblr but my anons are off. be horny on main or else. no rights for COWARDS. jk you can ask that i not post ur name, i'm not an asshole. also, no promises i'll write it because i'm in college and also just like depressed. most of the time i just disappear for a while then suddenly bang out some dirty fic, post it, and ghost everyone for months. i'm the equivalent of a sex pistol, but for smut. a smut pistol, if you will.  
> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudo or a comment. literally you could comment just the letter b and i'd be stoked.  
> if you comment hate on here i WILL dedicate a smut fic to you. i am fueled by spite.  
> special thanks to my friends who proofread this work.


End file.
